Just Ride
by Clovelyshannonigans
Summary: Clove McPhillips was always a loud girl. When she meets a sequence of unfortunate events during her sophomore year, she becomes distant to the world, but her friends were always there to support her. Clove meets a group of boys at the Mellark home and they instantly click. They teach her how to let go, to be free. When life gives you Cato Nielsen, you just ride... High school AU
1. Pilot

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games and the characters. Only the plot line and some characters are mine. :) enjoy!**_

_I was in the winter of my life, and the men I met along the road were my only summer.  
At night I fell asleep with visions of myself, dancing and laughing and crying with them.  
Three years down the line of being on an endless world tour, and my memories of them were the only things that sustained me, and my only real happy times. -Lana Del Rey _**  
**

* * *

"Hey Clover!" hollered Marvel Quaid, a senior at Panem High, home of the mockingjays.

"Yes Marvel?" replied a very calmed and relaxed Clove McPhillips, a junior.

"Heads up!" then, out of the blue, five teenage girls stepped out and pelted Clove, who was resting on an inflatable lounge chair in the Mellark family pool, with dozens of water balloons and soaked napkins.

"Duuude!" she screeched and fell out of the chair. All the girls including Marvel laughed hysterically at her expression. Annie Cresta, a junior doubled over, clutching her stomach causing her to fall into the pool on top of Clove, who had just surfaced. Therefore, this sequence of events caused Katniss Everdeen, another junior to snort unattractively, which caused Peeta Mellark to smile, which caused Jacqueline Fox (Foxface) and Madge Undersee to swoon, which led Johanna Mason, a junior as well, to groan and face palm. "I'm so gonna get you guys. Just wait and see." Clove teased. Katniss jumped into the pool on Annie's back to start another chain reaction. Annie screamed and submerged causing Jackie (Jacqueline) to panic.

"Oh my gosh! You guys she's drowning! Somebody help! She's going to die! Somebody do something! Oh dear, oh dear, oh my, I think I'm going to faint-gasp-we need to call the cops, like now!" hyperventilated Jackie. Out ran Rye Mellark followed by his four attractive friends. Finnick Odair, senior heartthrob tore off his shirt and dived into the pool. He carried Annie's cold and shivering body into a beach chair on the pavement and sat beside her to make sure that she was alright.

"Way to go Katniss! You could've killed her you know, maybe could've broken her back with that huge ass of yours."

"No need for that sarcasm Clove." Katniss snapped.

"Jeez, can't take a joke Everdeen?" Clove replied curtly.

"Shut up you guys!" shouted Johanna.

"Yeah! Hey look at Finnick and Annie, wouldn't they make the cutest couple?" swooned Madge.

"They would totally make the cutest couple. Just think about it…" Clove said. "Headlines for the school paper: Annie Cresta, Panem sweetheart dating Finnick Odair, Panem's man whore" she said sarcastically. "But I guess they could date if he really cared about her…"

"Again, don't appreciate the sarcasm sweetie." replied Katniss. Clove stuck her tongue out at Katniss who replied with a smug look. The two might bicker a lot, but Katniss would murder anyone who even thought about hurting Clove. They were all like sisters. Meanwhile, back at the scene, Annie began to awaken. She opened her eyes and looked down to see her own hand in a larger hand. She looked up to see that the owner of the hand was none other than Finnick Odair. She blacked once again as everybody laughed in amusement.

* * *

Throughout the entire situation, the only person that Cato Nielson, popular senior heartthrob, had his eye on was Clove McPhillips. He had never really noticed her and now that he had seen her close up, he was definitely intrigued. She had a charismatic personality and was never afraid to speak her mind. He observed her physical appearance and noted that her slick and shiny hair was coal black, her skin was pale and porcelain, she had nice curves in all the right places and quite a nice behind, making her an ideal Snow White. She looked really nice in her simple, black two piece bikini, and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Yo, earth to Cato!" yelled Thresh, one of his closest senior friends.

"Dude, you hitting on McPhillips over there?" said Marvel, causing a couple of chuckles and a slight blush from Clove.

"Dude, you wanna shut up?" snapped Cato.

"Nice comeback man" replied Gale, rolling his eyes. Annie awakened once again and seeing that Finnick was still holding her hand, she smiled.

"So now that Annie's awake, what do you guys wanna do?" asked Peeta.

"Well, we could always gather around the fire pit and roast marshmallows maybe?" suggested the older Mellark brother, Rye. A murmur of "sounds good"s and "okay"s were heard throughout the group and within a matter of minutes, the large group was huddled around the fire on chairs, mats, and blankets.

"I'll grab the marshmallows" said Clove, already knowing her way around the Mellark house having been there so many times. Cato followed, obviously wanting alone time with this alluring young lady.

"So, are you close friends with little Mellark?" asked Cato, wanting to start up a conversation with her.

"Yeah, we're pretty close." She replied, not bothering to care about the convo. Cato, frustrated with her short answer, asked:

"So what school do you go to?"

"The same one as yours, but I guess you're just too idiotic and ignorant to notice huh?" Clove spat back, obviously annoyed that the boy had never noticed her before. Cato mentally kicked himself for asking such a stupid question he already knew the answer to. Clove began to walk away and Cato followed close behind.

"Look if you're just trying to get in my pants, then you can go screw yourself." Said an extremely frustrated Clove. "There are other girls that you can play around with when we get back to Panem after summer vacation, but with me, just remember that I can always kick your balls off if you try to mess around with me. I've heard about you a lot Cato, and I'm not interested in playing with you and your games." Cato was quite taken back by her rant and just stood in the kitchen speechless, while watching her leave. This made him more intrigued than ever, and he was determined to catch her heart. He came back to the fire pit outside and noticed that it was already quite dark outside. He sat in a lawn chair next to Gale who was carrying on a conversation with Katniss about hunting. On his other side sitting on a blanket, was Finnick who was gently placing another blanket around Annie's shoulders. Cato noticed that Clove was missing from the group and had decided that she probably went to the restroom. Across from him sat a redhead, who he could not recall her name, in a heated argument with Marvel on how giraffes mate. Thresh and Rye snickered and listened in on their conversation. Madge and Johanna were busy playing hand games, and Peeta just sat in silence admiring the way the fire reflected on Katniss's skin.

* * *

Clove had come back from whatever she was doing and sat down on Peeta's lap. She took two marshmallows for herself and Peeta and passed on the bag. When everyone had their marshmallows, they all began roasting. Clove roasted both marshmallows while Peeta watched her, keeping both of his arms around her waist. 'Are they going out or something?' Cato asked himself. He did recall Clove telling him that she was pretty close to the younger Mellark boy. Cato couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of him. Clove brought her roaster stick closer to her and placed a gooey marshmallow in Peeta's mouth. He bit into it and claimed that it was too warm. She laughed and called him a baby while blowing into the second one to feed him.

"So what do you all want to do for the rest of summer?" Johanna asked. "We should all go to the beach or something."

"Ooooh, light bulb!" Hollered Madge. Don't you have a beach house, Finnick?"

"Yeah, great idea! We can all stay over there for a month, and if you need anything, it's only about seven miles away from here. So who's up for it?"

"We are." answered Rye for both himself and his brother.

"Yeah, and it would be great to get away from mom for awhile." Agreed the other Mellark brother

"I'm down." said Clove. "My mom's too scared to lose me, she'll let me do anything I want." she shrugged. Cato looked at her questioningly but she just shrugged him off. Her life was too complicated to explain to anybody. The only people that really knew Clove were Peeta and Jackie.

"I might have to bring Prim along with me. Is that okay?" asked Katniss. She cared too much about her sister to leave her for one night, even though Primrose was already going into her freshman year.

"Yeah," replied Thresh. "I can probably bring my younger cousin Rue as well. They're about the same age so they should be able to get along quite nicely." Everybody else agreed to go and would ask their parents for confirmation. Cato looked very unsure about leaving his sisters.

"I don't know you guys." He said "I don't want to leave Kelsie alone at home with Caytie, I mean what if something happens to them. I could never forgive myself for not being there to protect them."

"It's okay Cato. Just talk to your sister about it. It'll be fine. She would want you to relax and have fun after all the stress you've endured." Said Finnick. Cato hesitantly agreed afterwards.

"So it's settled. Yes? We'll meet back here in three days on Tuesday and see when we'll start heading over there." Everyone agreed and began to plan what they would do when the got there. Clove fell asleep on Peeta and he hugged her waist even closer to himself to keep her from falling off his lap. Soon after, everybody started to leave. Peeta carried Clove bridal style into the house and laid her on the couch.

"Do you need me to drive her home?" asked Cato who was still at the house.

"Yes, please." Replied Peeta. He wrote down her address and handed it over to Cato. Then, he lifted Clove into the passenger seat of Cato's slick black Mercedes. He kissed Clove's forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Clovely." Now Cato was really confused. Were they dating? Or not?

* * *

Cato drove her home and snuck quick glances at her every so often. He noticed that she tended to scrunch up her nose a lot and he found it quite adorable. She was like a small child when she slept. When he finally got to her house, he awkwardly poked her arm to wake her up. She suddenly stretched her arms widely apart and smacked him right in the middle of his face. She them opened her eyes, confused, until she saw Cato and screamed.

"Dude shut up! You'll wake everyone up!" Cato whisper-yelled.

"You shut up! Why am I in your car?" Clove retorted.

"Mellark needed somebody to take you home. So I volunteered."

… "Umm… Thanks I guess?"

*Awkward Silence*

… "Hey did you know that during every awkward silence, a baby is born?"

"You are such an idiot. I'm leaving"

"Okay bye"

"Thanks for the ride!" Clove yelled while closing the car door. Cato watched Clove as she swung her hips side to side while walking into her house. 'She's flawless' Cato thought to himself. Cato finally snapped out of his trance to drive back to his own house.

* * *

**A.N. This is my first story and I hope everybody will really like it. Please review! Constructive criticism welcome! :)**


	2. Brokenhearted

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games and the characters. Only the plot line and some characters are mine. :) enjoy!**_

_I was in the winter of my life, and the men I met along the road were my only summer.  
At night I fell asleep with visions of myself, dancing and laughing and crying with them.  
Three years down the line of being on an endless world tour, and my memories of them were the only things that sustained me, and my only real happy times. -Lana Del Rey_

* * *

Three days later, the gang met up at the Mellark family bakery and everyone had agreed to go. Thresh would bring his younger cousin Rue, and Katniss would bring along Primrose. By the next week, they all piled in three cars heading to the beach house. On the empty road, there were only four lanes. So of course, being competitive as Cato and Finnick are, they had decided to race to the nearest stoplight, which was nowhere in sight. With Cato and Finnick driving a hundred miles each, Thresh's van was left in the dust following slightly behind.

"Dammit Finnick drive faster!"

"I'd like to see you drive this fast while having to block out the sound of four other people screaming in my ear to hurry up Jackie!"

"Sorry, geez don't get your panties all tied up in a knot Odair."

"Hey Marvel, can you get your girlfriend over here to shut her face!?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

The rest of the car ride stayed absolutely silent besides the occasional snickers from Clove and Annie. Cato had won the first car ride which led to a rematch that Finnick won which started a heated argument that led to Johanna rolling down the window of Cato's car and throwing her shoe into the window of Finnick's car, causing Annie to throw the shoe out the window on the other side.

"Hey Nielson! Make a U-turn! Cresta over there thought it would be absolutely hilarious to throw my shoe out the window!"

"Too bad! We're almost there; you can walk back and get your shoe later!"

"Nielson, turn the damn car around or else I'll chop off your balls!" Cato quickly turned the car around and parked it so that Johanna could run down and get her shoe.

"That's what I thought, never mess with the Mason."

* * *

Cato quickly caught up with the other cars causing another argument that led to Clove throwing one of Finnick's playboy magazines into Cato's car. Soon after, they all got to the Odair residence and the girls started to unpack their belongings. Clove shared a room with Katniss, Jackie and Johanna whilst Annie and Madge shared the room across with the two younger girls.

"Who wants barbecue for lunch?" hollered Peeta from the backyard. Everybody knew that when it came to making any kind of food, Peeta was the best.

Soon after, they all sat in small groups on blankets feasting on hamburgers, hot dogs, and chicken.

"Why aren't you eating Clove?" asked little Rue, always so caring.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I already ate."

"I didn't see you eat any breakfast this morning Clove," Said Katniss.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see her eat dinner last night or any of the marshmallows she roasted either," Added Jackie.

"I ate dinner and breakfast at home," Clove replied curtly.

"Are you on a diet sweetheart, because you know, you're perfect just the way you are. You're actually quite petite. So eat up!" said Madge. Clove hesitantly grabbed a hotdog and took a bite. When she thought nobody was looking, she spit it out in a napkin. She hated wasting food, but she just couldn't help it.

_Flashback_

"_Hahahaha you're so fat Clove, that's probably why Ian broke up with you!"_

"_I don't understand why anyone would go out with a fat dork like you."_

"_What a stupid girl, you actually thought he loved you."_

"_Don't be an idiot Clove, how could anyone love such a fat loser like you?"_

The horrible memories flashed through her mind like a slow and haunting horror movie. She had always been ashamed of her body after that breakup mid freshman year. 'He was a senior and I was a freshman. I should have known better' Clove thought. Marvel sensed something off about Clove and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Clovely, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Marvel. I'm just a bit tired from all the screaming and yelling in the car." She laughed.

"My ass," said Cato out loud.

"Umm can I help you Nielson?" asked Clove in reply.

"Well now that you mention it, I would like to speak to you privately in the living room please."

"No."

"I said please. What more do you want from me?"

"Alright fine, but make it quick."

Clove followed Cato into the living room and they were soon greeted by the sight of Jackie, sprawled across Marvel's body reaching for the remote control to the television.

"Stop being such a baby Jackie."

"I'm not being a baby you already watched for like an hour it's my turn!"

"What are you? Five? Since when did you start 'taking turns'?

"Shut your face before I shut it for you!"

"Ooh getting feisty now, are we Fox?"

"What?"

"I like feisty women you know," Marvel whispered in Jackie's ear. She turned beet red and quickly got off of him to sit down on the seat next to him.

"Works every time," Marvel whispered and winked to Clove. Cato and Clove boy rolled their eyes and trudged off into the kitchen.

"So how may I help you Nielson?"

"I want to know what's wrong with you. I know there's something wrong. Don't deny it."

"Why do you care!? If you really cared about me, you should have left me alone when I asked you to! I don't need your sympathy. I don't even know you!"

"Look, I know I've been pretty stuck up and annoying, but can we just start all over? Please?" Clove could tell that Cato really wanted to start all over because of his pleading eyes. She felt that she might have been to rough on him, but she couldn't help keeping her senses alert all day everyday, I mean after what had happened to her, anybody would act this way. She finally decided to him have his chance.

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"You can have your chance dummy!"

"Yes!" Cato yelled in excitement and squeezed Clove tightly. She suddenly froze at the skin contact. After 'the incident', Clove had never let anybody touch her besides Annie, Madge, Jackie, Johanna, Katniss, Peeta and Marvel. Her group of friends were with her throughout hick and thin, and she only let down he walls with them. Cato noticed her stiffen, so he let go and apologized. The two returned to their group of friends and spent the rest of the day together, whilst Marvel spent his day arguing with Jackie.

* * *

After 'linner', (between lunch and dinner) the teens piled into the living room to watch a movie together and found Jackie screaming, "Run Forrest run!" while heavily sobbing onto Marvel's cardigan. Marvel had his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap to comfort her. The group let out a chorus of 'Awws' and sat around the couple, poking fun at them. A while after, Marvel pulled Jackie into the bathroom to help her dry her tears (and his own shirt). Finnick turned on 'Pitch Perfect' for the group to watch and they all laughed throughout the movie, even when Katniss yelled at Finnick for playing a pg-13 movie while Prim and Rue were there.

After the movie completed, Gale carried a sleeping Katniss into her bed and tucked her in. Annie went into her room earlier to get some rest, and the remaining teens sat down to play a safe game of 'Wii Super Mario Bros.'

Clove laughed as Cato lifted Rue off the ground and started to tickle her on the couch.

"I thought we were supposed to be on the same team! How dare you push me into a goomba!" Cato yelled jokingly.

"C-Cato! St-s-stop it!" Rue laughed. 'I guess I was too quick to judge. I've never seen this side of him before' Clove thought, as Cato stopped ticking Rue and patted Rue's head in a brotherly way. This action reminded Clove about her own brother and how he couldn't live long enough to see what he was missing. Clove stepped outside onto the porch and became lost in her thoughts. 'I really miss Dominick. He didn't deserve to die. I guess heaven needed another angel up there.' She looked up to the stars.

_Flashback_

"_Claires? Seriously Clove? You're already twelve years old. You don't need any of the junk there." Clove pouted. "Tell you what. I'll take you to the Sweet Factory instead. You can never be too old for that." Clove nodded excitedly as they made their way through the crowded mall. Dominick paid for their sweets and they made their way towards the exit in Macy's._

"_Everybody hands up!" shouted a man leading a group of twelve other armed men. All the frightened customers' fled towards the exits which caused one of the men to shoot his gun up to the ceiling to stop the commotion. This backfired and caused more chaos. A gunman positioned himself at the exit where Clove and Dominick entered; unaware of what was going on. He stopped the two siblings and demanded for Dominick's wallet. Dominick knew the only way to get out of this situation was to do so, so he handed the man his wallet. The man found no money and out of rage, he searched Dominick's pockets for any more valuables. After failing to find anything, the gunman turned to Clove and demanded to search her instead. Dominick refused to let the filthy animal touch his sister, so in return, he was shot in the leg. The gunman reached for Clove but Dominick beat him to it. Dominick grabbed Clove by the arm and together, they rushed out the door. The gunman was too quick for them, so Dominick was never able to reach the exit. As the anonymous thug refilled his gun with bullets to aim for Clove, he was caught by a police officer. Clove was stubborn and refused to leave Dominick's side, but the policemen filed in and took dragged her screaming self away. She stayed long enough to see that the murderer of her brother managed to get out of an officers reach and escaped. Even till this day, nobody knows exactly where the gunman is or what he looked like. Except for Clove._

Clove was knocked out of her train of thoughts when she heard a knocking. Cato was leaning against door and was looking at Clove worriedly.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked

"Oh yeah, I'm great." She replied and managed to smile at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Look, I know we only started being friends, but I don't want our relationship to be built up of lies."

"Wow, you sound like some guy from a drama TV show."

"Clove, please tell me, maybe I can help."

"Are you sure? You might be in for some waterworks though," she joked.

"Wow! I never though I'd live to see the day that the almighty Clove McPhillips would actually cry," he joked back. "I don't mind some tears," he said again, gently.

Clove told Cato the entire story of Dominick's death and how she felt nobody could understand her like he did. Clove had ended up shedding a few tears, but not too much. Cato patted her back awkwardly and scratched his neck.

"Look, I can't say I understand what you are going through, but if you ever need anybody to talk to, I'll always be here for you and I will try to understand." Clove was touched by these words and allowed Cato to hug her. She snuggled into the crook of his neck. The two sat in a comfortable silence which was broken when Cato asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Clove laughed but stopped when she saw how serious his face was.

"Why are you so hostile around every guy that tries to hit on you, don't you think you should loosen your corset a little bit and have some fun every once in a while?"

"There's another emotional story that goes to that, but I'll tell you another time when I'm ready." Clove replied quietly.

"Okay. That works for me, I won't rush you." After talking about other random subjects, the couple walked back into the house to find Peeta and Marvel arguing about who gets to be Mario. Thresh took the remote and chose Mario for himself.

Marvel huffed after being forced to choose Luigi and said, "At least Luigi's girlfriend Daisy isn't stupid enough to keep on being captured by Bowser."

Clove giggled before walking into her room to get some sleep. 'Cato's honestly not that bad. He's really sweet and quite good looking too. I'd totally never go out with him though. All his little fan-girls would probably come after my blood while I'm sleeping.' Little did she know that she indeed had a growing crush on the blue-eyed blonde.

* * *

Clove woke up early the next morning and put on a tank and a pair of running shorts. She walked into the kitchen and filled up her bottle of water. Cato sneaked up behind her and poked both sides of her waist. She yelped and turned around to glare at him.

"Ticklish now are we Clovely. Where are you going so early in the morning?"

"Jogging, I do it every morning. Would you like to join me?"

Cato could never pass up a rare offer like this from Clove even though she wasn't annoyed with him anymore. "Sure meet me on the porch in five." He replied.

The two had jogged up and down the beach along the water for half an hour when the decided to take a break. They sat down on the cool sand together in the presence of cool ocean mist. They had a heart to heart conversation about politics, what a romantic relationship should have, and many other random subjects. Clove had grown very fond with the boy in the past few days and she felt as if he could understand her very well. Whenever she talked, he wouldn't space out or interrupt her. He was one of the greatest listeners and she really appreciated it. She learned that he was a man of justice and he was quite a romantic guy, even though his ideal date night would be a simple date. They had so much in common and Clove enjoyed talking to him very much. Whenever they got into the deep part of the conversation, Cato would grasp her hand or touch her shoulder, which made her hear skip a beat. She knew that she was crazy for this boy, she wouldn't deny it either. She felt a deep connection him and him with her. He didn't want to ask her out just yet, being afraid that she would reject him, or that he would lose their fragile friendship. Clove on the other hand, was waiting for him to make his move the entire time, even though she only knew the real him for about three days. There was chemistry between them that she couldn't deny.

The couple walked to the pier and into one of the ice cream parlors there. Cato had offered to pay and this lead up to an argument. Cato finally convinced her after she realized she hadn't even brought her wallet. Clove ran to the restroom after she ordered, and Cato waited for their desserts. Clove's phone rang and when she picked it up, Katniss nearly made her deaf.

"Clooover! Guess who just asked me out! Guess who! Okay you wouldn't believe it but here goes! Okay…" Katniss inhaled very audibly "… Soooo GalecameintomyroomtoaskhowIw asdoingandIsaiditwasgoodandh esaidgoodandthenitgotreallya wkwardandquietandsohekeptloo kingat mylipsandlikewekissed…" Inhale"…thenwesatthereforawhileandhe toldmethathe'salwayslikedmesonowwe'regoingout." Clove stood there in shock wondering what would happen if Peeta found out. Peeta had a crush on Katniss for as long as she could remember. "Clove? You still there sweetie?"

"Uhhh umm," was all Clove could say. She quickly hung up the phone and walked out of the restroom.

When she got back, there was a strawberry blonde girl sitting across from Cato, obviously flirting with him and was seductively licking the top part of Clove's ice cream.

"What the hell Cato!" Clove screeched, confused and brokenhearted.

* * *

**A.N. So yeah, that's the chapter. Thank's for all the reviews, and the person who reviewed that I had accused me of copying Guilt by Association or whatever it's called, the only similarities are that they all go to Finnick's beach house I believe, but thanks for reviewing anyways, I appreciate it. You just made my story more popular. :) I will never, ever, ever, ever not update. So don't freak out guys. Well, I'll most likely forget to update, so... Yeah! But, I shall never abandon my fellow authors or my followers. Rate and Review! :)**


	3. The One that Got Away

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games and the characters. Nor do I own Lana Rey's music. Only the plot line and some characters are mine. :) enjoy!  
**_

_I was in the winter of my life, and the men I met along the road were my only summer.  
At night I fell asleep with visions of myself, dancing and laughing and crying with them.  
Three years down the line of being on an endless world tour, and my memories of them were the only things that sustained me, and my only real happy times. -Lana Del Rey_

* * *

"It's not what it looks like Clove! I don't even know her!" Clove took both of the ice cream cones and smashed each cone onto Cato and the stranger's heads.

"My hair!" The girl screamed and stormed off to the bathroom. Clove ran out the door and bolted into the beach house. Cato was not very close behind her and he began to hyperventilate. Clove ran into Peeta's room and stood at the doorway breathing violently with smeared mascara. Peeta stood up and wrapped his arm around shoulders. He led her to the bed to sit down.

"Hey princess,you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Clove sighed, "It's a long story."

"Just tell me long story short," Peeta replied smiling.

"Okay. Long story short, I went on a jog with Cato and afterwards, he took me out for ice cream. I went to the restroom and when I left, I saw Cato sitting at our table with a random chick. To make matters worse, she was eating _my_ ice cream."

Peeta held her tighter, "You should have seen it coming Clove. Cato's the type of person you want to avoid. You could get hurt."

"Yeah, I don't care about Cato,"she lied, "I just want my ice cream."They both laughed and sat in comfortable silence.

"So..." Clove trailed off, "Did you hear about Katniss and her new sweetheart?"

Peeta shifted around uncomfortably and replied after a few long minutes, "Yeah, but I'm okay as long as she's happy I guess."

"Peeta," Clove sighed. "You've been in love with her for how long now? You shouldn't let her get away."

"I guess she's just the one that got away."

* * *

"Quaid you get back here!" Jackie screeched from the ocean.

"Hey Jackie, you look a little wet over there," he laughed. Jackie screamed in frustration and ran after Marvel. Marvel quickly hopped over the sand castle he and Jackie had built earlier and ran into the beach cabin that Finnick's family owned. He hid behind the kitchen counter holding a hose that came from the sink faucet while Jackie stomped through the sand castle. She weaved through the empty beach and slammed the cabin door open.

"Do you want to die Marvel?" she shouted, not knowing where Marvels hiding spot was. "Come out right now Quaid, look me in the eye, and apologize!" she screamed on the verge of angry tears. She suddenly slumped down on the ground in between the coffee table and the couch. She threw her arms on top of the couch, folded them, and began to sob.

Madge, Johanna, Rue, and Prim who weren't too far from the messed up couple ran into the cabin after hearing Jackie screaming and a loud crash, which was Marvel scrambling out of the kitchen to see why Jackie was so quiet accidentally breaking a glass plate resting on the counter. The four girls opened the door to find Jackie sobbing on the ground while Marvel was awkwardly sitting behind her rubbing her back and apologizing.

"Marvel Jack Quaid! What have you done?" hollered an exasperated Madge.

"I don't know, we were just going around pranking each other and I guess I really made her angry or something and she just started sobbing." Marvel stood up and ran his hand through his hair.

"She's been through a tough few weeks. So she's pretty unhinged. She can break down anytime and she can get pretty emotional." Johanna said blankly.

Jack replied with a silent, "Oh, why?" The room stayed quiet. "W-why is she like this."

"She'll tell you when she's ready." said Madge.

They all watched as Jackie walked out of the room back onto the beach. She grabbed her belongings and walked back to the house.

* * *

"I don't need the key, the shed unlocks from the inside." Annie mocked Finnick's low voice.

"Well it does" whined Finnick, who when unlocking the shed, dropped the key in the sand and was too lazy to pick it up.

Annie started to worry. "It's getting dark and we won't be able to see anything and I'm stuck here with you."

"That's a good thing right? Being able to stay in a locked shed with the Panem sex god?" Finnick wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Annie rolled her eyes. She began to yell for help and started banging on the shed walls. "Just admit it, you totally find me attractive."

Annie's face turned beet red, and although is was pitch black in the shed, she turned away and began to yell again. "It's too dark in here," she said. "What If I get raped and I can't see if there is any surfboards in reach to smack you with." It was Finnick's turn to roll his eyes as he reached toward his left side to pull onto a a chain which turned on a light inside a glass orb above them.

"Oh," exclaimed Annie. "Couldn't you have done that earlier?" she snapped.

"Whoa, so you're a feisty one. I like ladies with fire." Finnick flirted.

"If we get out alive, I'm so going to kill you." Annie said blushing. "I'm going to walk into your room,

Finnick was surprised and scared so he started to call out for help. Since the shed is connected to the beach cabin, Johanna and Madge were able to let them out.

"Thank the lord!" Annie bellowed and raised her arms up. She dropped them down as she received a dirty look from Finnick.

* * *

It was a blue velvet night, and Katniss and Gale were busy snogging in the living room of the beach house. Katniss couldn't place exactly why she never felt a spark between Gale and herself like all the movies showed when your soul mate kissed you. This relationship didn't make Katniss feel as if she was at the top of the world. When she was with Peeta, she felt like her happiness meter was at its peak. 'Maybe I'm with the wrong guy. I mean, Gale's the best... But he's not very sentimental and a girl needs a guy that shows a lot of emotion towards her. Like Peeta' Katniss thought. 'I'll break it off with Gale as soon as I talk to Peeta about starting a relationship and how he feels about it.'

* * *

Back in Peeta's room, he and Clove were debating whether Annie and Finnick make a better couple or if Jackie and Marvel made a better couple. They soon fell into silence until Peeta spoke up.

"Hey Clove, I just realized, Katniss might have been a really great girlfriend but there's another girl who's always been there for me." Peeta scooted closer to Clove even though they were already touching and pulled her closer toward him. "She's always got my back, and whenever I do something wrong, she still supports me and respects my choices," their faces were centimeters apart and before Clove could register what was going on, she and Peeta were sweetly kissing. Clove snaked her arms up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. Peeta held on to her waist and they broke apart for air. Peeta was about to run out of the room when he felt her lips smile against his. He smiled back. Peeta pulled Clove onto his lap and they began to kiss again. Clove combed Peeta's hair with her fingers and twirled it around.

"Clove! I'm sorry I-" Cato stood at the doorway looking bewildered, "Whoa dude whats going on here?"

* * *

**A.N Hey readers! thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. **

**To hgfan 16: I couldn't PM you to send you the chapter! Can you enable it? I'll send you the fifth chapter so you won't have to wait until next Friday.  
**

**If you guys answer all of my questions correctly from the A.N. in the 3rd chapter, I'll send you guys the fifth chapter as soon as I write it so you won't have to wait. If 7 people answer it correctly, I'll post up 2 chapters next week.  
**

**I need help! Should Gale go out with Johanna or Madge by the end of the story?  
**

**Hope you guys liked it! Rate and Review please! :)  
**


	4. Twisted American Girl

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games and the characters. Nor do I own Lana Rey's music. Only the plot line and some characters are mine. :) enjoy!  
**_

_I was in the winter of my life, and the men I met along the road were my only summer.  
At night I fell asleep with visions of myself, dancing and laughing and crying with them.  
Three years down the line of being on an endless world tour, and my memories of them were the only things that sustained me, and my only real happy times. -Lana Del Rey_

* * *

Peeta and Clove broke apart and Clove glared at Cato.

"Hey can I have a moment with you Clove?" Cato asked, not taking his furrowed eyes off of Peeta. Peeta left reluctantly.

"Um, do you want to explain what I just walked in o-"

Cato was then interrupted my Clove. "What the hell happened at the parlor?"

Cato replied, "I asked you first."

"I asked you first," Clove mocked. "What are you, five?" Cato groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He sat down next to clove on her bed.

"Get off my bed." He sat on the floor. "Not on my floor." Cato sighed and walked out of the room. He sat down in the middle of the hallway in front of Cloves door and began to explain.

"I was sitting at our table waiting for you to come out of the restroom when that girl sat down and began eating your ice cream. She starts flirting with me so I tell her that I'm on a date."

"It wasn't a date."

"Okay... Anywho, I'm trying to explain to her that she needs to get the hell out of my face and then you came out. Nothing happened, I promise. I don't even like her, she's not even hot. I'm sorry our date didn't turn out alright but we can have a redo, yeah?"

"No. We weren't on a date and I don't want anything to do with you," she raised her voice. "I don't care which girl you want to get with, I just want my damn ice cream!" they could hear Peeta snickering in the other room and clove slammed her fist to the wall to get him to shut up. "Just leave Cato. I'm done with you." Cato refused to leave and caused Clove to start dialing Johanna on her phone. Cato realized what she was doing and not wanting to get his balls ripped out, ran out the door. Clove ran her finger through her hair and Peeta walked in quietly. He lifted her up and walked towards the couch. He sat down with her in his lap and began to stroke her hair while she gazed out the window.

Johanna walked in on the two of them, her face stuffed with donuts. "Hey squirts, there's food in the kitchen of you're hungry. By the way Clove, Cato's been standing outside your for like the past hour." Johanna scoffed humorously and shook her head. She walked out the room with her donuts.

* * *

Clove and Peeta sat down on the couch next to each other and she snuggled the top of her head into the crook of his neck. Katniss was watching with envy from the kitchen counter until Gale wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Peeta turned away from the couple pretending not to care and everyone else watched in amusement.

After the gang ate dinner, they all went to their rooms quietly, too tired to speak to each other. Peeta walked Clove into her room and kissed her goodnight. Straight after Peeta left, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered over her mouth to keep her from speaking. The stranger took her outside on the porch and sat her down on the hammock. She then turned around only to be greeted my the mysterious eyes of Cato Nielson

"So..." Clove started.

"So...""Why did you decide to kidnap me and bring me out here?"

"I just wanted to apologize for not shooing that girl away the other day. I should have complained to one of the employees about her and they could've kicked her out."

Clove stayed silent for a while and replied. "It's okay. I was pretty hard on you as well." She gave him a slight smile and began again, "Truce?"

"Truce" Cato stared into the big green, gold speckled eyes of hers and leaned in. Cloves palms were beginning to sweat as he came closer. Her body became stiff as Cato leaned in closer. Cato's lips finally met hers and she pulled away as quickly as they touched.

"I can't. We're friends, remember?" Clove then walked into the house towards her room. 'I'm such a twisted American girl' she thought.

Cato, who was still outside, ran his fingers through his hair and went inside as well.

Little did the pair know, the pair was observed by watchful eyes.

* * *

**A.N. I'm so very sorry it took so long to write this. I know, it's a crappy chapter but you'll just have to bear with me for now. Who do you think the eyes belong to? Remember to answer my question, should Gale be paired with Madge, or with Johanna? How should I add Glimmer to the story? Rate and Review please! Oh! I forgot to mention, I have a new story coming out in mid April!**


	5. Secrets: Two can keep a secret

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games and the characters. Nor do I own Lana Rey's music or Pretty Little Liars. Only the plot line and some characters are mine. :) enjoy!  
**_

_I was in the winter of my life, and the men I met along the road were my only summer.  
At night I fell asleep with visions of myself, dancing and laughing and crying with them.  
Three years down the line of being on an endless world tour, and my memories of them were the only things that sustained me, and my only real happy times. -Lana Del Rey_

* * *

'Ding ding ding!'

"Crap!" Clove yelled obviously frustrated. "Oops" she covered her mouth, forgetting that she might wake up the other girls. She lazily threw her phone across the room onto the bed of Katniss, who was most likely sleeping in Gale's room. Not too long afterwards, Clove fell asleep yet again.

* * *

"Got a secret, can you keep it swear this one you'll save..." The person sang as they placed the pictures in the box.

"Better lock it in your pocket taken this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you wont tell what i said, cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." They then placed their typed note neatly on the pictures and closed the box.

"Why do you smile like you have old a secret... Hmm hm hmm hmmm," they hummed and snapped close the small wooden box. The person left the building and started their car. They began to drive towards the Odair beach house a few ten miles away... **(A.N. Just to let you guys know, this person will be kept anonymous. I was inspired by pretty little liars as you can tell!)**

* * *

It was nine in the morning and Clove had just stirred from her sleep. She looked up at the clock.

"Crap, I'm late for my morning jog." She said, being reminded that she had forgotten to turn on her alarm after her dilemma last night. She slipped on her sports bra, jogging shorts, and running shoes. She then picked up her phone wondering who had texted her at two in the morning.  
It was from a private number.

_'Ooh, this is juicy! What did Nielson's lips taste like darling? -X'_

'Holy Shit! Guess I'm going to have to play which bitch to find out who sent this.' Clove thought to herself.

* * *

After Clove took her daily morning jog to clear her mind, she changed back into her sweats and oversized t-shirt. She then tied her hair in a messy bun and sat down on the couch to watch some television. Soon after, Peeta came out and sat on the ground in front if the couch silently watching T.V as well. After a while, he turned off the television and sat down next to Clove.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay, how about you?" she replied.

"Same. What do you think we should do today?" Before Clove could reply and tell him she was too tired to go out with him, he cut in. "So I was thinking to maybe go to the gym so that I could lift weights and you can run or something."

After Clove gave him a doubtful look, he started again, "Come on Clover, don't be a party pooper if we get bored, we could always roll around the gym on the yoga balls being obnoxious." he suggested.

"Please Peeta, we dis that when I was thirteen. And I'm too tired to do anything anyways."

"Tell you what, we can go on the beach. You can sleep or read or do whatever you want while I enjoy the tides. Does that sound good?" Clove thought about it for a while and decided that she could probably take a nap on her towel. She didn't want to upset Peeta. After all, she needed to get on his good side if he was going to dump her and hate her forever after this 'X' person informed him about the kiss.

'It didn't mean anything.' Clove kept telling herself. 'I know Cato didn't mean any harm the other day on our date- wait no! Not date! I cant afford to keep getting hurt though. Which reminds me, Peeta can't break up with me if I break up with him first! Nice idea Clove! Why didn't you think of it earlier?' she thought.

"I'll meet you up at the beach baby! I need to change my outfit really quickly!"

"Okay! See you!" Peeta yelled back.

* * *

Clove walked into her room and found the other girls still fast asleep.

"Lazy bums" she murmured to herself. It was already ten o'clock and the entire house was still asleep. Except Katniss and the younger freshmen. Who knew where they would be at this time of day. Clove quickly change into simple shorts and a bandeau. She grabbed her phone off the kitchen counter and checked for any other strange messages. Nope. None. Zipo. Zero. Nada.

As Clove crossed the street to the beach, a silver car swerved, speeding towards Clove and nearly ran her over.

"What the hell! Mother fu-"

"You shouldn't be using that kind of language missy." said a familiar voice. She spun around and met the six-pack abs of Cato Nielson. "Like what you see?" Cato smirked as she turned her back on him, covering her face with her hands.

"You wish chewbacca," she replied and punched his arm. "What are you even doing here?" she asked.

"I saw you coming out of the house so I decided to hang out with my favorite girl," he said and winked.

"Look Cato," Clove started but was interfered by the sound of doom:

'Ding ding ding!'

Before she could start talking again, she was interrupted.

"I know, I know, you're giving me the whole 'I'm dating someone and that kiss meant nothing' speech. It's alright. I can understand that the absolutely sexy Cato Nielson has been friend-zoned." Clove laughed in reply.

"I can't hang out now. I promised I would spend the day with Peeta."

"Okay. I'll see you later?" Cato began to walk away.

"Yeah, definitely."

Clove watched as he left and unlocked her phone only to be welcomed by one new text message from a unknown phone number.

_'See how easily I can kill you Clovely? You better watch our back. Oh by the way, you break up with bread boy, I break you. -X'_

'This is getting pretty serious,' Clove thought. 'The 'X' person almost ran me over! Note to self: need to watch my back twenty four/seven.'

Clove readjusted herself and walked towards the area where Peeta was at. She sat down silently next to him and he kissed her cheek. Every time he showed her affection, she would immediately feel guilty.

'Damn it. I don't deserve him. People make mistakes though, so I shouldn't feel so guilty right?'  
Clove took a moment to gather her thoughts and decided to screw this 'X' person. She immediately sat up and faced Peeta.

"Hey Peet?"

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I need to talk to you about something really important." Peeta sat up after hearing the urgency in her voice.

"Yeah, go ahead. Whatever it is, just know that I'll always be here for you." Clove internally groaned at his sweet words.

'Ding ding ding!'

"Damn it! What now?" she cursed. She took out her phone and checked her text message from the unknown person.

_'Hey bestie! I saved a treasure for you, it's straight ahead in the ocean! - X'_

Clove looked to where the large body of water was and there sat a small wooden box on top of a ring buoy.

She told Peeta to hold on and ran after the box. She brought it to the edge of the water, but on the sand, a bit far from Peeta so he wouldn't see. She picked up the note and her eyes widened as she read it...

* * *

**A.N. Hey there readers! I know, it's pretty crappy. I apologize. I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I have writers block. I can't... Anyways, review or PM me; who do you think the 'X' person is? Take into account that Katniss has not been seen around the house and she's also jealous of Clove. Who do you think Gale should end up with? Johanna or Gale? So far, I've only gotten about 5 votes. Please rate and review guys! I also have a great plot for my next story which will be coming out near the end of March!**

**My goal is 35 reviews before the next chapter! Make my dreams come true! Jk, but seriously.**


	6. Secrets: If one of them is dead

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games and the characters. Only the plot line and some characters are mine. :) enjoy!**_

_I was in the winter of my life, and the men I met along the road were my only summer.  
At night I fell asleep with visions of myself, dancing and laughing and crying with them.  
Three years down the line of being on an endless world tour, and my memories of them were the only things that sustained me, and my only real happy times. -Lana Del Rey_

* * *

_'Wanna keep your friendship with bread boy? Break it off with him, and I'll show_

_him these -X'_

Clove put down the note and picked up the pictures. They were photos of her and Cato kissing from different angles of the camera. What was disturbing was that the photographer caught Clove actually leaning in. She wouldn't be able to explain this to Peeta.

"Hey Peeta, Katniss just texted me and announced that breakfast is ready!" she lied.

Peeta began to pack up the towels an umbrella and as soon as Clove noticed he wasn't looking, she walked on ahead with the box in her hands.

She got into the house which was bustling with different auras. For instance, Annie seemed to be avoiding Finnick, Jackie was bubbly, and Katniss and Gale were nowhere to be found. Everyone sat down to have a nice breakfast together. Clove observed the scene of the table. Everyone was awkwardly sitting quietly until Finnick cut the thick silence.

"Guys this ridiculous" he left the table and after a few minutes, brought back his phone and plugged it into his surround spoons speakers. To say that the Odair had a great amount money was an understatement, his parents designed this building to perfection. Back at the table, music blasted from the ceiling.

_'Seems like everybody's got a price I wonder how try sleep at night when the sale comes first and the truth comes second just stop for a minute and smile'_

"I love this song!" Jackie and Annie screamed together.

"Jinx"

"Double jinx bitch"

"Jesus Christ, call the record books!"

"Whoa" they said, still in sync.

"Guys can you shut up, that's creepy" said Thresh.

"Why don't you?" Annie and Jackie said together once again, and the table burst into laughter. From then on, the mood of the table lightened. Clove watched as Annie politely asked Finnick to pass her the syrup and he obliged. Jackie was seated next to Marvel, who which Clove thought she hated. Marvel had caught Jackie staring at him and winked at her. Clove raised her eyebrows at this exchange and continued to observe. Johanna was strangely quiet as well as Cato. Peeta was happily chatting with thresh and Madge was wiping Rue's chin because she had gotten syrup on it. Prim giggle at Rue and Clove smiled at the scene.

"Hey Clove, why aren't you eating?" asked Annie, always the gentle, motherly one.

"Oh, I'm not very hungry." Clove replied.

Everybody raised their eyebrows, dumped the remaining food from the breakfast platter onto her plate and forced her to eat until her stomach was about to burst. Afterwards, Clove slipped discretely into the bathroom and began to purge. As she lifted her head from the toilet, she swore she saw a light flash outside the small window of the restroom. She walked back towards the group and found them planning out how the rest of the evening would go.

While the group was planning how their day would go, Katniss and gale stumbled into the room laughing. The room suddenly got quiet as gale whispered something into her ear and she burst out laughing. The couple then walked into gales room.

"Sooo..." Finnick began. "Shall we head to the beach?"

As soon as everybody agreed, they packed their things and headed towards the sand. Clove noticed that Prim seemed a bit unhinged.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine," Cato replied with a wink.

Clove rolled her eyes, "not you dumbass, I was talking to little Primrose over here."

Prim pulled Clove away from the group and said, "It's Kat. I'm worried about her. She hasn't been around very much and she's usually with Gale."

Clove soothingly rubbed her back. "It's alright my dear, she'll come around. Maybe you should talk to her? I haven't spoken her after a while either. It's probably because she has gale now." Prim whimpered.

"It's going to be fine. She wouldn't forget about you, especially because your mom makes Katniss call her like every day."

"Now that you mention it, my mom's been calling me instead. She says that katniss hasn't been picking up her phone."

'What has she been doing lately?' Clove thought to herself, 'I never see her anymore.'

"That's strange, but it's okay! You don't need Kat, you have all of us other girls that will stick with you through thick and thin!"

* * *

Back with the rest of the group, Finnick and Ryan were speaking with each other.

"So… How's Cresta?"

"I honestly don't know man. I'm crazy about her. She's a fireball" Finnick laughed. Ryan noticed the spark in his companion's eyes while he spoke about Annie. "I mean, she's sometimes she's just so snarky but it's entertaining. She's hilarious and so beautiful. She doesn't even know it."

"Bro, you're scaring me. Stop trolling" teased Ryan. Finnick sighed and walked towards the water. As he walked along the shore, he thought about where he and Annie stood. After days of shameless flirting and hand-holding, he wasn't sure where the couple exactly stood. Were they dating? Was this just another one of his careless flings? No, absolutely not. There was something special about this girl. Not just her perfect looks, but her carless and playful personality caught his attention.

* * *

The sun began to set and the group sat together in a large huddle around the bonfire. Katniss and Gale finally joined the group and sat down after doing whatever the hell they were doing. Clove sat in between Peeta's legs on the sand with Primrose on her lap. Any passerby would assume they were a young family.

Katniss sat next to Prim and asked, "Hey kiddo, how are you doing today?" Prim stayed silent and merely leaned back against Clove's stomach.

"She's upset her sister doesn't spend much time with her" Clove explained. Katniss nodded to Clove thanking her and turned to Prim.

"How 'bout we have a girls day out tomorrow. Just you and me, we can stop by Greasy Sae's and then check out that southern elite pageant in the plaza a few miles away." Prim ignored Katniss. "C'mon kiddo, you've always loved watching the spoiled little girls prance around on the stage and throw tantrums after not winning high titles!" Prim thought about this for a second. She loved going to random pageants with Katniss and make fun of the young and cray cray girls on the stage. 'It would be like old times' she thought. After thinking it over, Prim eagerly agreed to hang out with Katniss the next day.

Clove noticed Cato continuously glancing at her. The next time he did look at her, he caught her staring dead ahead at him. He looked away but still felt her burning stare. As he became more uncomfortable, she smirked and looked away. These small moments were special to Cato. He thought of them as a connection between himself and Clove. She however, brushed any thought of flirting or showing compassion to Cato, afraid this ridiculous 'X' person would hurt him. 'You know what?' she thought to herself, 'I need to show 'X' that he or she doesn't scare me. They can't hurt me with all these people around me without getting caught, and I could probably take them on anyways.' Clove always had a knife with her. Strapped to her ankle, her thigh, in her purse, or when at home where nobody would care, an accessory, keeping her hair up.

* * *

She dragged Peeta away from the group. "Hey Peeta, I need to confess something". Peeta held Clove from behind her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Yes love?"

"No. Stop. This isn't helping me." Peeta spun her around and looked her in the eye.

"What is it?"

"Well, a few days ago, Cato and I kissed outside on the porch while you were sleeping." Clove confessed, waiting for an explosive reaction.

"That's it?" asked Peeta.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"Well, you're only human. I mean, we all make mistakes you know?" Peeta replied in the most nonchalant way possible. Clove's mouth hung wide open. Peeta chuckled and pulled her in for a hug, then, they both sat down on the sand. After a while of silence, Clove finally spoke up.

"I think we should take a break from this relationship". Peeta gave her a puzzled look.

"Why do you think that's a good idea?"

"Long story short", Clove pulled her phone and the wooden box from 'X' out of her bag. "There's a creep running around spying on me," Peeta read through the messages "They keep on black mailing me and it's starting to get on my nerves". Clove opened the box so that Peeta could look through the note and pictures "If we break up, he or she won't be able to hurt any of us. But even if 'X' wasn't here, it still wouldn't work out. I love you Peeta, I really do. Just not in a boyfriend kind of way, you know?" Peeta nodded understandingly and held her close.

"I'm glad you told me this. You could've told me sooner you know. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't understand your dilemma?" Clove smiled and snuggled into the crook of his neck.

The two walked back to the group and saw that everyone was starting to pack up. After they finished, they began to walk back to the house. Finnick was ahead of the entire group with Annie a few steps behind him. Prim was sleeping on Gale's shoulders and Rue half asleep piggybacking on Thresh's back. Clove, Peeta, Ryan, Cato, and Johanna all walked in a row talking amongst each other and Katniss walked behind Gale, afraid that Prim would fall off his shoulders. Marvel carried Jackie, who was fast asleep, bridal style. Madge, her usual unsocial self stood behind everybody surfing the internet on her smart phone. Suddenly, out of nowhere a car came out of the dark. The last thing Annie saw after laughing at one of Finnick's jokes was very bright headlights. Screams exploded everywhere amongst the group.

"OHMYGOSH!"

"ANNIE"

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

'_Scared now Clovely? You should be baby. Tell anyone else, and I'll rip your pretty little head off. Remember, I play with real body parts, not dolls.'_

* * *

**Hey Readers! Thank's for all your patience with this story. I'm really, really sorry that it's been nearly a month since I last updated. About my new story, It probably won't be posted until mid April. Sorry! I honestly never knew high school would be such a hustle. :( I have no time for anything. Like seriously, ANYTHING. But bear with me, and I'm sure you won't be disappointed by the outcome of these stories! If you have any suggestions for the story, let me know! So who do you think Gale should end up with, Madge, or Johanna? So far Johanna is in the lead so good job Johalers! Keep trying Gadgers! Who do you think 'X' is? So, I'm trying to get to at least 50 reviews before the next chapter so please help! Love ya'll! If you have any questions, I honestly don't care. JK. I'd be completely happy to answer them! Remember, don't forget to R&R! **

**P.s. If you don't like the chapter or the story anymore, help me understand what I should do to change it! Really! I would love you hear all of your opinions! **


	7. Chapter 7

Alright guys! The rest of this story officially belongs to SibunaChika1227! She's an amazing author who has enough talent to actually finish this mess of a story.

P.S. To guest (the one that gave the last review): I'm really sorry to disappoint. I just can't think of anything else to add to the plot line. There's also too many conflicts to resolve:

-Jackie's meltdown

-Dominick's escaped murderer

-X's identity

-Clove's anorexia and self-consciousness

-All the relationships: Clato, Odesta, Marvel/Jackie Marckie?, etc.


End file.
